How it bites
by Internal-Pain
Summary: "Have you ever felt the pain in your heart everytime you walk through your memory palace, walking down memory lane?" no happy endings for this fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling and the brief mention of "memory palace" belong to Thomas Harris in Hannibal.  
  
Chapter one: The situation  
  
Have you ever felt that pain in your heart when you look back through your memory palace, walking down memory lane that horrible pang in your heart when you see, hear, feel and smell something you want to erase from your life? Do you cringe at night and shot up from bed just viewing that memory your brain so timely presents you?  
  
I did. Reason? I fell in love. And he grabbed it from me, tore it away and broke it to pieces. I hate him. I really do.  
  
During the Halloween ball of my 5th year I was so happy he invited me I mean.him.of all people asked me, a freak to the ball it was too good to be true. And it too good it was. Those four months were too fast.and yet too slow. I went to Hogsmeade.thinking about it now still pains my heart even though its been months since he openly humiliated me in front of everyone in the great hall during breakfast when. Anyway during the Halloween ball I was with my friends as usual without any date I was quite used to it of course when he came slandering past without his usual cronies and whispered in my ear.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" in a very sexy and slow drawl I shivered at the warm breath tickling my ears.he was gorgeous, perfect eye candy for everyone. I can see the envious jealous glares given to me from the whole female population, even the one with dates.I smiled to myself.this is all too good to be true. My reply was an obvious but shaky reply of "yes." I still cringe now at how stupid how I did not know that I'll be trampled and stomped on four months from now.  
  
I can't remember the song we danced to.but it was a soft melody. I was in his strong arms that were to me seemingly protective as if none could have me.but him.of course this was true, true to a certain extent. But this would be the mark, the sign of supposed possessiveness, and the mark that I'll be his latest kill project slash latest humiliate-the-ass-outta-her for later..occasions  
  
I did not know. I was too in love with his icy grey eyes that reminded me of nothing but mystery and lust. I was a fool.  
  
He twirled me around then at the end of the dance he once again whispered in my ear."your mine" I stupidly replied ".forever" then leaned in for a kiss.that kiss was remarkable.his soft warm lips filled with such power that weakened me, nearly falling but always back to his waiting, knowing arms. I was trapped.  
  
I couldn't separate love from lust, truth from lies, evil to good.hah evil? Non-existent only power; power that I now have as the girlfriend of the one and only Draco Maloy.  
  
Everything went by me like a blur. I was a nothing before, but now the 'in'. I was rushed into a society of lies, lust and power. I was popular now. Because I was going out with the one and only Slytherin sex god.Draco Malfoy. We were proclaimed the cutest couple; soul-mates which now make me sneer and laugh at my ignorance and naivety. God damn, was I shallow.  
  
I became arrogant, selfish and popular. Yes popular. Every guy in the school wanted me. Nobody wanted me before, but because of him. I was the latest piece of fresh meat in the market. I loved the attention, I, acting like some trash you find in the streets.just waiting for sex. Not that I didn't get I any. Being with Draco had its advantages. I proclaim myself a love sick fool. And that was all I was.  
  
Soon it was February the month of lovers, the start of love, the bittersweet ending of love all flows into this month. I obviously went to the Valentine ball with him. I remember spending hours and hours finding the right dress, laboring over makeup, shoes and bags. After all, I needed to look good in front of Draco and in front of the entire populous.  
  
God I was so stupid.  
  
What happened was so classical everybody who had gone through the 'prick boyfriend' thing would have known immediately and would have told me the exact same thing-"Serves you right" I have no friends due to my 'arrogance stage' as I call it I was just too good for them or so I thought. To come and think of it, they were too good for me.  
  
It was like a carefully prepared drama for everybody to see. A free show. I should have known better when I first fell into his charms. I should have listened. I should have SEEN. I was so blind. So god damned blind.  
  
We walked into the hall hand in hand when we walked into the middle of the dance hall; everybody was silent as if anticipating something sweet and lovey dovey like an engagement or something. The other half of the population thought about the imminent break up and humiliation, laughter and pain. Yet I, oblivious to a fault thinking that he was just leading me to a dance.  
  
That was when the nightmare began. As the wise men say: A hunter waits before he strikes oh and strike he did. He slapped me in front of everybody in the school; I could hear the shocked gasps from everybody.even from myself. I could taste the coppery tang in my mouth. Blood. My ears were ringing. It stung. Physically and mentally I was shocked and I collapsed to the cold floor in pain.  
  
That wasn't the final blow, then the bursting waterfall of insults ranging from everything to know-it-all slut to mudblood. I was too shocked the say anything back. I just shrunk from his icy cold eyes that I once fell in love with. It was over.  
  
Over.over.over.I could hear it echoing in my head.the insults were not all.then came the laughter from everybody.it was first the giggles from once jealous fans, then came the laughter from the men I humiliated once in front of the entire populous. Pointing, laughing, sneering, cheering, insults came my way.they even went as far as throwing food at me.I couldn't stand the shame. I couldn't even stand myself.I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the hell hole and ran to my prefect chambers and locked myself in the room.  
  
I was a wreck. 


End file.
